Heir to Uzumaki
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Jiraiya fears he is losing Naruto to the darkness after a unfortunate incident during their travels. To keep the boy in the light, Jiraiya finds Naruto at teacher that can teach him what it means to be Uzumaki. Narusaku.
1. Chapter 1

The start of something new. No promises on update pace. Lots has changed in the last couple years and my time is pretty limited. I felt like writing again after reading the end of Naruto. I will save my comments for the end so I don't ruin it for anyone.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she reached the door of her master's office. Tsunade was known for her temper and her super human strength was not something Sakura wanted to be on the bad side of. It was bad enough during training when Tsunade was holding back. The last thing she needed was to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's temper. The fifteen year old genin would not stand a chance against an irate Sannin and the stack of papers in her arms was not going to please her master.<p>

The rosette knocked on the door as best she could. Tsunade called her in and groaned when she saw the paperwork.

"I hope this is a joke," said the Hokage.

Sakura bowed as best she could.

"Forgive me. This pile is the last," explained the rosette.

The slug Sannin gestured for Sakura to put the papers on her desk. The rosette did as instructed. Tsunade picked the first file from the top and read it.

"Have you been practicing?" asked the blonde woman without looking up.

"Yes, milady," replied the rosette.

Amber eyes looked at her. Sakura had been practicing her observation skills from the perspective of a trained medical ninja and kunoichi.

"We shall see," said the Hokage slowly. "I want a full analysis of the next person that comes into this office."

Sakura nodded and stood silently while her master worked. Shizune was on a mission leaving Sakura as Tsunade's aid. The rosette took her duty seriously. Tsunade's elder apprentice was respected and Sakura desired the same status. It was the first step of her ultimate goal.

It was only a few moments before a knock rang through the office. Tsunade looked at her before calling the person to enter. The rosette was surprised to see Jiraiya enter. She was waiting for the loud whooping of Naruto. She never understood why a Sannin took Naruto as his apprentice. Sakura studied her master's teammate. He wasn't as lively as previous meetings. His appearance was one of tiredness, no, lethargy. His steps seemed heavy but they still had determination in them.

"Jiraiya," said the Hokage. "Leave the brat at that Ramen stand?"

Sakura felt the weight of the Toad's Sannin gaze for an instant.

"We need to speak in private," he said in a serious voice.

This was an aberration as well. Jiraiya usually complemented Tsunade or tried to flirt with her.

"I'm too busy for games," said the Hokage tapping her fingers on her desk.

"I see," replied the Toad Sannin.

Sakura felt the elder man's gaze again.

"She can be trusted," said Tsunade.

"Very well," he replied. "I don't know where Naruto is right now."

Tsunade was on her feet ready to yell but Jiraiya blurted out, "he's safe."

Tsunade clenched her fists.

"How do you know that if you don't know where he is?" shot back the Hokage in a voice laced with venom.

"I just do," replied the Hokage's old teammate without any give in his voice.

"Jiraiya," roared the amber eyed kunoichi. "I trusted you with him."

The Toad Sannin's temper flared instantly.

"He is my god son. I can train him as I see fit," he roared back without fear of Tsunade's temper.

Sakura was surprised to say the least. It explained why a Sannin trained the dead last in her class. However, it raised more questions than answers. If Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather it must mean he knew her teammate's parents. She felt her temper flare but she managed it for the moment.

"But you aren't training him," hissed back the Hokage.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura noticed a tattoo appearing out from under his left shirt sleeve. Jiraiya didn't have any tattoos. Sakura instantly pulled a kunai and moved between her master and this imposter.

"Get out of the way or you'll regret it," threatened the faux Sannin.

Sakura expected her master to tell her to move but her reaction was unexpected.

"What did you do?" said her master with great concern as she moved around her desk to her teammate.

Without hesitation she grabbed Jiraiya's arm and pulled up his sleeve. Sakura was on high alert.

"The price of his training," said the Toad Sannin pulling his arm back and pushing his sleeve down.

"Tell me that is not what I think it is," said the Hokage in an eerie voice.

Jiraiya looked at her.

"Why would you do this?" asked the Hokage in serious but concerned voice.

The Toad Sannin sighed.

"I can teach him many things but I couldn't help him find his place. Vague statements of training and power were not holding their sway any longer. He was losing himself and that cannot happen. I needed someone that could connect him with his heritage; someone that could teach him what it meant to be from a powerful clan."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in an angry fashion.

"So he could fulfill the destiny we both believe he has."

Sakura took in the information and filed it away for later.

"I would have taught," said the Hokage.

"You are quarter Uzumaki at best. He needed a full blood Uzumaki teacher."

"She was interested in me," said the Hokage.

The Toad Sannin shrugged.

"You were much younger then. You'd hardly fit her needs now. You are too old and set in your ways."

Tsunade's concern faded from her face.

"I am the Hokage and I should have been consulted. This is not acceptable," she lectured as she returned to her desk.

"I told you," he started but the blonde kunoichi raised her hand to silence her teammate.

She pointed to his arm.

"That seal is a measure of control on a high ranking Leaf ninja. Such agreements require the Hokage's permission," explained Tsunade in her best Hokage voice.

Jiraiya held out his arms.

"Arrest me then. Put me in prison," he said fully aware that she could do this.

"Don't be an idiot," she growled at him after a long harsh stare.

Tsunade sat at her desk and rubbed her temples for a moment. She gestured for Sakura to move. The genin rosette returned to her side.

"Why?" asked the Slug sannin.

Jiraiya let his arms fall to his side.

"The cruelty of strangers," replied Jiraiya.

An eyebrow rose above an amber eye.

"We were in a village. His training was progressing well enough. We took a couple weeks so he could recover. He met some teens his age. They became fast friends or so I thought. He spent the day with them and for once I thought he was finally able feel normal. I don't know how it happened but his seal appeared. One of the boys knew what it meant. They ran us out of the village," recounted the white haired man.

Sakura's eyes darted to her master.

"What else?" prodded the Hokage.

"There was a girl. I think he liked her. She seemed to like him."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"She led the charge to run us out. A young man like Naruto was not ready for the bile she spoke to him. After that…well, it wasn't good. He was lost and my words didn't hold any sway. I thought about returning but that wouldn't help either."

"So you told him," said Tsunade in a calm voice.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Everything?" asked the blonde kunoichi.

Jiraiya nodded again. Faster that Sakura could track her master's desk was in two pieces. Tsunade was over the debris and in her former teammate's face. Her chakra was honed like a scalpel.

"What were you thinking?"

Despite her fear driving her back Sakura saw that the Toad Sannin showed no fear or sign of concern.

"Because someone needed to tell him the truth. I told him what I knew. I don't know why it was necessary but he needed to know there was a purpose. His burden was given to him for a reason. He is the only one that could carry it. No one else in our village could have survived the sealing let alone fifteen years of abuse. I told him his father chose him out of necessity, yes, but also out of full faith and love. No one believed in him more than Minato."

Tsunade huffed.

"Kushina would have."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Fair enough."

The Hokage cursed and paced around the office.

"If he tells people, you know what it could mean," said the Hokage after a few moments.

Jiraiya shrugged.

"It could mean many things princess. Some good and some bad," he replied in a neutral tone.

Tsunade glared at him.

"He is not ready for that information. The damage it could do is hard to predict. He is too naïve to deal with the pressure," she lectured.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest allowing about half an inch of the seal to show on his left arm.

"It hasn't been easy for him to this point. I think he can handle it," retorted the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya smirked after a moment.

"This stale village could use to be shaken up a little."

Tsunade glared at him.

"This isn't a game. This could damage many in the village not to mention war," groused Tsunade.

"I see being Hokage has made you a politician," said the white haired man crossly.

"I could care less about me. I'm more concerned about Sarutobi-sensei's legacy. If people knew the terrible choices he made," said the amber eyes kunoichi.

"I will try to honor Sarutobi-sensei but I don't agree with him about Naruto. The boy deserved a chance to decide his own future."

Tsunade looked ready to explode.

"Admittedly he would need guidance but being a prince of Konoha would afford him access to the right people."

The Hokage looked away.

"I don't know. It also brings out the leaches."

Jiraiya grunted.

"It would have been better than his life now."

Tsunade walked to her window and looked out over the village. Jiraiya walked to the window and stood next to her.

"We are as guilty as they are," said the Toad Sannin in a low somber voice.

"What are you talking about you old fool? We are worse," she groused.

Jiraiya nodded.

"And what is the price of your penance?" asked the Slug Sannin looking toward her teammate's arm.

"Day for day," he replied.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.

"She was feeling very generous. Her price is usally mught higher if the rumors are to be believed," said the Hokage.

Jiraiya grunted and looked at this left arm.

"This is hardly a penance; a beginning at best. My suffering waits in the next life," he said.

Tsunade huffed.

"Kushina is going to be livid."

Jiraiya laughed.

"She was livid when I took Minato out to celebrate their engagement. This…this is going to be far worse."

Sakura noticed both Sannin shiver. She remained silent watching the pair.

"This is what long time teammates look like," she thought.

The rosette wondered if she and Naruto would be like this some day. She was taken from her musings when the Toad Sannin yawned.

"Go rest. I will come by and check on you later," ordered the Hokage.

The white haired man nodded and walked out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade continued to look out the window for several moments. Sakura didn't move for fear of what might happen. The Hokage eventually sighed. She turned to her destroyed desk. Her eyes appeared tired and perhaps a little lost. The Hokage bent down to start cleaning up. Sakura rushed to the desk and started to clean up.

"Don't," said the Hokage in a calm voice.

Sakura looked up at her master.

"Dismissed," said the Hokage in a tired voice that the rosette never heard before.

"Milady," said the younger kunoichi.

Tsunade sighed.

"It goes without saying but I'll say it anyway if you insist on staying here," said the Hokage with her best sensei voice. "If you speak of any of this you will be jailed for exposing a secret of the highest rank. I will personally assign your punishments on daily basis. You will spend the rest of your days regretting the day you betrayed your village. You will spend your nights wishing you never met me."

The rosette didn't realize how tense her body had become. When Sakura realized the unconscious loss of control her forced her body back under her control and dropped to one knee before her master. Her head was bowed with a fist on the ground.

"I would never betray you, milady. You are my teacher and I owe you everything," she said with sincerity.

Tsunade was silent.

"Rise," she finally said.

The rosette got to her feet. Amber eyes were boaring into her. They lacked the usual energy but there was determination she had never seen before. Tsunade reached a hand out and put it firmly on Sakura's shoulder.

"Naruto is a great hero of this village. I hope this will open your eyes," said the Hokage without her eyes moving.

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"The truth…the secret you were forbidden from knowing," she said.

The rosette continued to look down.

"When the Kyuubi attacked this village, it couldn't be stopped by conventional means. Tailed beasts are too powerful to kill. The only option is to seal them into human beings," she said.

Sakura couldn't fully contain her gasp.

"The Fourth Hokage took his own son on the day of his birth and sealed the most powerful of the Tailed beasts into him," explained Tsunade.

The girl shook but the Hokage did not move her hand.

"Imagine holding back the power of a force so great the Fourth Hokage could not stop it. The fortitude, the stamina, the chakra. Minato was a genius so the seal is probably terribly powerful but imagine the difficulties controlling chakra with another being sealed inside of you. One that is looking to escape at the first sign of weakness."

Sakura felt ashamed. She was the weak girl that needed protected. She wasn't that girl any longer. She was going to be powerful. Her training with Tsunade had pushed her to the limit mentally, physically and she thought emotionally. It seemed she hadn't scratched the surface of emotional training. She was conscious of her emotions but the damage she did to others wasn't on her radar.

Before the green eyed teen could fully rationalized the changes she needed to make Tsunade removed her hand.

"Dismissed," said the Hokage again in a tired voice.

Sakura bowed her head and left her master's office. She wasn't sure where to go or what to do. She thought Sasuke's departure rocked her to the core. This forced her to rethink everything she knew about Naruto.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the start. Please review.<p>

**Spoiler alert:**

Lots and lots of fuss over the ending of Naruto for those of us that follow Narusaku. I was not upset about the Naruhina ending. It was always a possibility. I'm not saying I love it; I'm saying I can live with it if it happened naturally. I haven't watched The Last yet so time will tell.

The part that irritates me was the Sasusaku. Sasuke may have found his way out of the shadows but for Sakura to end up with Sasuke is an insult to Sakura. She was a little brat at the start but she grew into a reliable companion to Naruto. Whether it was marriage or close friendship, the pair would remain close. They watched out for each other and grew to care for each other. It was a waste to develop her character for her to fall back into the fan girl mode the second Sasuke smiles at her. Very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was playing the pronoun game. I am getting back into practice. As always, no promises about update frequency.

Enjoy chapter 2.

Tsunade had a chain of slow days. Jiraiya was in the village more than usual which typically meant some kind of disturbance near the hot springs but during his current visit he seemed to be resting in his apartment. Being Hokage meant that when big problems were non-existent, little problems filled the void. Instead of dealing with S-rank missions and the latest request of the feudal lord, she was dealing with merchants that weren't happy her subordinates were not shaving enough or didn't keep a caravan clean on a mission through farm lands after a rain storm. Shizune and Sakura did their best to keep these annoyances to a minimum but the Hokage had to be accessible to the village's clients on occasion. Regrettably, annoying people had money too. The rebuilding from the Orchimaru's attack was complete and Konoha was finally back to financial stability.

When the last whiner of the morning was gone, the blonde kunoichi reached into the drawer that contained her escape from this suffering.

"Master," pleaded her younger apprentice.

Tsunade sighed and tapped her fingers on her desk. She inspected the young woman in front of her. The last six months were trying for Sakura. Jiraiya's return shook her to the core. Sure, the girl did well to contain everything at first but this information was eating at the teen. Tsunade gave her an outlet from time to time to discuss her thoughts on Naruto's heritage. Even with this distraction Sakura was able to successfully attain her chunin rank four months ago. The exam was a good physical outlet for the tensions that was tearing the younger woman apart. It seemed Sakura came to terms with the information in the last month. She returned to her decisive, focused self.

"Are you two going to hover all day," grumbled the Hokage.

Shizune said nothing in response and went about organizing files. There were times when Shizune was too comfortable. She needed to spend her time fussing over someone else. An evil grin spread over the Hokage's face. It was time to enter Shizune's information with that dating specialist that was in the ads at the casino. 1An evil grin spread across the Hokage's face. It was past time for Shizune to settle in with a husband.

Sakura…what to do with Sakura. Sending her to the hospital was a reward of sorts. She got to practice her medical skills and build her growing reputation. This would need to be something better thought out. A dating specialist was probably too close to home given the disappearance of the Uchiha brat. A small revenge was required. After all, Sakura was following Shizune's lead.

A knock on the door was enough to interrupt the numerous ideas running through the Hokage's head.

"Enter," called the Hokage ready for the next whiner to start.

A chunin ran in and bowed.

"There is a disturbance at the gate," she reported.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. The chunin fidgeted.

"And," asked the Hokage after a long pause.

"The demon has returned," she said.

The whiners were bad enough, but this was intolerable. Tsunade rose from behind her desk and walked out of her office. She walked with a purpose toward the gate. Her scowl kept anyone from bothering her. She reached the gate with a mixture of emotions. She was happy to see Naruto return but the trouble that boy brought would cause her extra work. A subdued Jirayia was a small blessing but Naruto's return would turn the village on it's ear. Naruto was probably pent up from training. If the rumors were to be believed, his mistress wouldn't tolerate his childish pranks.

"Brat," slipped out of her mouth while she thought about his previous antics.

Reaching the gate was not pleasant. A man with a small child clinging to his leg was arguing with a two of the guards. Another two were trying to keep the peace. Leaning against the wagon with a pregnant woman sitting in it was a blonde teen. He was wearing orange pants with a dark blue jacket. The jacket collar was straight up with the bottom ending at the top of his legs. A red whirlpool was embroidered on the right arm. He was watching the argument but not jumping in the middle. The look on his face conveyed his annoyance with the situation.

"What's going on?" roared the Hokage.

The ninja fell silent and bowed their heads.

"Lady Hokage," started one of the arguing guards before he was interrupted by the man with the child hanging from his leg in fear.

The argument resumed until Tsunade stomped her foot shaking the ground.

"Kotetsu," said the Hokage to the faithful gate guard that was trying to keep the peace.

The spikey haired chuunin nodded.

"Naruto brought these people to the village. They were attacked by bandits," he said looking at the man with the child.

The man nodded as he reached down for the child. Tsunade looked at the wagon which had signs of kunai and shuriken impacts before turning back to the bandaged chuunin.

"Renji feels they should not be allowed to enter the village," finished Kotetsu gesturing to the group.

Amber eyes snapped the special Jonin that was limiting access to the village.

"I have no concerns about the family. The demon left the village. We should not let it return," he said firmly.

Sakura's chakra flared slightly. Tsunade looked at Naruto. His blue eyes were looking at the man blocking his entry. There wasn't rage or hate in his eyes. Frustration was probably the best description.

"That young man saved my family. He is not some demon," blurted out the man leading to the special Jonin starting to argue with him again.

Tsunade was ready to lose it when Naruto pushed off the wagon. Renji took notice and turned toward the blonde.

"One more step demon and I'll put an end to you," he threatened.

Naruto looked at the man before slowly lifting his leg and taking a step. The blonde's defiant act only increased the tension. The anger in the special Jonin was getting dangerous. Naruto was a survivor but he seldom had a ninja of Renji's level so clearly intent to kill him. A training trip was one thing but Naruto was likely outclassed.

"Enough," said the Hokage.

Everyone returned their attention to the Hokage.

"Kotetsu, check these people in. Renji, back to work. Naruto, come with me," she commanded.

Tsunade turned and began to walk back to the tower. She heard three others follow her until one stopped.

"This isn't over demon," gritted out Renji.

A cocky snort from the blonde inflamed the situation again as a kunai was drawn followed by the slapping of flesh on flesh.

"Tsk, Tsk," said a familiar aloof voice.

Tsunade turned to see Kakashi holding Renji's right arm with a kunai ready to strike the blonde teen. Naruto turned with an indifferent look. Renji struggled a bit before Kakashi pushed him away. Kakashi gave him a cold look while the kunai was holstered.

"I see there are still things for you to learn," said the copy ninja.

Renji smirked at the blonde.

"Renji," said the copy ninja.

Tsunade tracked Kakashi's arm moved as he pulled a kunai and cut Naruto in half across the chest. Sakura gasped. A puff of smoke filled the space Naruto once stood. Kakashi twirled the kunai before putting in pack in his weapon's pouch.

"Play time is over Naruto," said the copy nin.

Two ninja landed next to Kakashi. One was holding a rasengan, the other a kunai.

"He could have killed you because you lost focus," lectured Kakashi.

The special Jonin looked ready to charge.

"Do it and I will deal with you," said Kakashi.

Renji contemplated the challenge before him. After a few tense moments, the special Jonin turned and left. Tsunade looked at the blonde teen. He was not the same boy that left. He had a killer instinct now it seemed. Renji tried killed him and Naruto was ready to respond with deadly force. Was this her influence or did the incident Jiraiya mentioned push Naruto too far? Jiraiya was going to pay for this. Naruto was a pure soul despite all the suffering. It seemed his purity was tainted. Tsunade could feel her rage growing.

She looked up when a puff of smoke replaced the Naruto with the rasengan. The real Naruto was putting away his kunai. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head when he noticed her eyes on him.

"I apologize for the disturbance Lady Hokage," he said with a bowed head.

"Get up," she groused at him.

He rose and stood at attention.

"My office now. No more delays," she commanded.

The blonde male nodded and followed behind her. She could feel Sakura moving closer to him.

"Sakura, go get Jiraiya. Tell him to come to my office immediately," commanded the Hokage.

"Yes, Milady," replied the rosette in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"A small revenge," thought the Hokage with an inner smirk.

Tsunade didn't have time to think about Shizune's punishment as she analyzed the incident and Naruto's response. She tried to recall all the rumors and speculation she'd heard about the ancient Uzumaki.

The walk to the office was uneventful but Tsunade couldn't relax. Shizune opened the office door and Tsunade strolled in. She sat behind her desk and rested her arms on her desk. Naruto stood directly in front of her in a resting position with arms behind his back. His feet spread about shoulder width apart. His eyes were focused.

"Were you going to kill him," asked the Hokage.

Naruto didn't flinch.

"If it became necessary," he replied almost calmly.

Tsunade observed him for a few moments. He wasn't a stone cold killer but it seemed killing was an option.

"Why?"

Naruto didn't shrug or look away.

"I wanted to protect that family and he was standing in the way," he answered.

Tsunade focused on him intently.

"He is a senior ninja in this village and a superior. What if he was ordered to keep them out?"

Naruto's mind was working the problem.

"He had no interest in that family. He was after me. Their safety was impeded by his actions. The bandits that attacked them might be chasing us. Getting that family in the gate would protect them."

Tsunade mulled over his answer.

"And it had nothing to do with him calling you a demon?"

Naruto shook his head.

"If I killed everyone that called me a demon, I would wipe out a large fraction of this village," he answered.

Tsunade knew he was right about the people's feelings about him. It was slowly changing for the better but it would take time. Today's incident wouldn't help.

"I am not pleased about this incident," she growled.

"I apologize," said the blonde bowing deeply.

"I'll forgive you this time," she said firmly.

"Thank you," he replied before straightening up.

"Now, how was your training," she inquired.

Naruto lost a little color in his face.

"It came with too high a price," he answered.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. He quirked an eyebrow. It seemed he didn't know the price of Naruto's training.

"That was Jiraiya's choice. He had your best interests at heart," she said trying to rationalize something that wasn't rational.

It was motivated by family concern. You can't rationalize it. Jiraiya felt more was at stake than the life energy sucked out by that seal. Her price for Naruto's training was high and Jiraiya gladly paid it.

"I'm tired of people making choices for me," growled the blonde.

The first signs of the old Naruto were starting to show through. Tsunade was ready to engage him on this point when the door flew open.

"Knock before...why do I bother," said the rosette as Jiraiya walked through the door.

He was chipper and energetic. He winked at Tsunade.

"You are looking lovely today Tsunade," he said in a sleazy voice.

She ignored him as was her custom. Jiraiya sighed because he didn't get a rise out of her.

"And Naruto," he said before the young man grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

Tan flesh was all that was visible. The young man seemed relieved.

"It's fine," said the Toad Sannin. "I knew the price and I accepted it."

Naruto huffed.

"No," he said like a pouting child while releasing Jiraiya's arm.

"A master's first responsibility is to ensure his pupil reaches his full potential. This was a necessary price for that. You needed training from her. She was the only one that could teach you what it meant to be Uzumaki," he said in a gentle but lecturing tone.

Processing information while trying to bite back rude comments was difficult for a chunin let alone a loudmouthed genin.

"We can talk about it later," Naruto said clearly not satisfied with the outcome.

Jiraiya nodded. A short awkward silence was ended by Tsunade.

"Sakura," she said firmly.

"Yes," said the rosette going to an attention position.

"Naruto"

"Yes," he said going to an attention position after turning toward her.

"I want to test your skills in combat and as a team," she said.

Both teen ninja nodded.

"Kakashi, take them to a training ground. We start in 4 hours. Be one time," commanded the Hokage.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," he said.

"Dismissed," said the Hokage.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi turned to leave. Jiraiya remained. Tsunade noticed Naruto look over his shoulder at his master but he didn't linger.

"Shizune," said the Hokage.

Shizune bowed slightly and left the room closing the door behind her.

"It went as expected," said the toad sannin.

Tsunade huffed.

"He was willing to kill a special Jonin that denied him entrance to the village," said replied.

Jiraiya appeared indifferent.

"I heard a slightly different version of the story," he said casually.

"You were spying," she asked.

A shrug was his only reply.

"It concerns me. The willingness to kill over something like this could be an indication of bigger problems."

Jiraiya walked to the window and looked out over the village.

"This village has pushed him. I was concerned it was going to be too far but I think he is just defending himself."

Jiraiya's confidence in Naruto didn't improve Tsunade's mood. At best it eased some of her concerns. Jiraiya was closer to him due to their time spent together but was her comrade making the same mistake their sensei made with Orochimaru? How would his mistress's influence play in this dangerous game? Tsunade was left with more questions than answers. She believed in Naruto's natural goodness but too many bad experiences could tax even the best people. It also opened Naruto to the demon fox's influence. She remembered her grandfather sending her away one day after her grandmother went on a tirade. She didn't understand until much later that mood impacted the seal that held the demon. Kakashi's report from the Wave mission confirmed that Naruto's emotions influenced his seal as well. It was surprising as the seal was powered by chakra and chakra was strongly affected by emotions.

"He'll be fine. He needs to adjust," said Jiraiya putting a hand on her shoulder.

The Hokage shook her head.

"I'm worried," she admitted.

Jiraiya nodded.

"That boy is unpredictable but he had always come through for the village. It's in his blood."

Tsunade huffed.

"That is not all that is in his blood."

* * *

><p>Well, another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. More focus on Team 7 in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, another installment. Update frequency will be erratic as previously stated. Sorry that is my life right now. I write when can. I am not planning on Naruto having a bloodline.

* * *

><p>The original members of Team 7 left the Hokage Tower. Kakashi was a few steps outside the tower before waving and promising to be on time for the teens' test. Sakura turned to look at her teammate. Naruto could only shrug.<p>

"I guess some things never change," he said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Have you talked to Kakashi much?"

A head shake was her response. A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips.

"I can't believe you lost your voice," he teased.

In response Sakura crossed her arms and started to walk away. The blonde sighed. It seemed his skills with the ladies had not improved.

"Hey, Sakura," he called chasing after her.

He caught up with her quickly enough and fell into step next to her. She ignored him as he expected.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I see some things haven't changed," she grumbled at him.

He smiled and shrugged a little.

"I'm saving the changes for our test," he said with a tone that she had to take as cocky.

The rosette rolled her eyes.

"Yep, nothing has changed," she said starting to walk off again.

Out of instinct, Naruto reached out and took her arm. She reacted quickly pulling back her other arm and made a fist. She swung at him and he barely dodged.

"Whoaaa," he said putting up his hands in a defensive posture.

Green eyes were blazing with fury.

"I want to tell you something," he said in calm voice.

She slowly lowered her fist but she was still on the defensive. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I've had a lot of time to think about the past and I," he started before Sakura cut him off.

"Things don't change," she growled and turned to leave.

"I wanted to apologize," he blurted out.

Sakura stopped and turned back to him.

"I bothered you a lot for a long time and all I wanted was a friend," he started.

His words were met with a head shake and a smile.

"I accept your apology," she said and offered him a hand.

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. The pair were smiling at each other.

"Thank you," he said releasing his grip and freeing his hand.

"Some things did change for the better," she complimented.

He shrugged in a cocky manner. The rosette slapped him on the arm and the teammates laughed.

"Well, I'm going to my apartment," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded.

"Settle in but be on time for the test," she said slamming her right fist into her left palm. "I want to show Kakashi sensei how much I improved."

Naruto smiled.

"Yosh, same here," exclaimed the blonde giving her a thumbs up.

The teammates parted ways. Naruto could have jumped to the roof tops but he decided to walk. He needed to know something. As he walked he looked at people. Most were busy in their conversations and didn't notice him. A couple gave him a familiar look from his childhood but just as many smiled and greeted him by name. It seemed things were changing as she said.

"It is easy to fear uncontrolled power. Hurricanes, tornadoes, wild animals should be feared because they are a terrible power set upon this world. Those that demonstrate control over great power are either feared or respected," he recalled her saying in her sage like voice.

Naruto put a hand over his seal. Was the fox really uncontrolled power or was it evil? She never answered his questions about the fox. It was something he had to learn on his own.

Naruto reached his apartment to find Jiraiya leaning outside the door. The older ninja moved away when Naruto pulled out his keys and opened the door. He left the door opened and heard Jiraiya follow him inside. The door closed by the sound. Naruto took off his shoes. He walked to his bedroom area and pulled a scroll from inside his jacket.

He opened the scroll fully revealing a set of symbols. After weaving signs he slammed his palms on the scroll. Smoke clouds spread from the scroll and filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Naruto's acquired possessions for the last two years filled the room.

"Haven't seen that jutsu in a while," said the Sannin from the door.

Naruto looked up at him.

"Your mother," he said.

The blonde looked back at his bed.

"It wasn't worth it," said the younger male after a long silence.

Jiraiya didn't respond.

"It wasn't worth it," yelled the blonde as tears started to flow from his eyes.

Jiraiya stood.

"I wasn't there for all those years. I could have protected you from the worst of it," said the Sannin.

Naruto was breathing deeply for a few moments.

"You were serving the village and chasing your own demons."

The sannin huffed.

"I did the thing I told you not to do."

A sad smile spread over the blonde's face.

"She said we were alike."

Jiraiya nodded sadly.

"I hoped you wouldn't make my mistakes," explained the Sannin.

Naruto stood up.

"I didn't learn enough to justify your sacrifice."

Jiraiya stepped into the room and put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"You know who you are now. You know what it means to be Uzumaki now and that is enough."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing I say will change anything," muttered the younger male.

Jiraiya rapped his hand on the teen's shoulder again.

"Let's get some of those noodles you love so much."

Naruto nodded. It was a slow walk to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Once they were seated and had a small reunion with the owner and his daughter, Jiraiya asked about his training.

Naruto shook his head.

"First rule of training was not to talk about it with others."

Jiraiya smirked.

"Fine. I didn't want to know about that anyway. Tell me about Tsunade's apprentice. She appears to be on the verge of blossoming."

Naruto slapped a palm to his forehead.

"Is that all you think about?" groaned the young man.

"I'm looking out for my godson."

The discussion went downhill from there with Jiraiya nearly getting banned from Ichiraku when he made some suggestive comments about the owner's daughter. Master and student left the ramen stand. Jiraiya looked particularly smug.

"Still have the touch with the ladies, I see," teased Naruto.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"The things I could teach you boy," he replied with a cocky smirk.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling the Hokage and her apprentice would pound me."

Jiraiya laughed and patted the teen on the shoulder.

"You've learned a few things I see," joked the sannin.

The pair walked toward the training ground exchanging only a few comments on the way. When the reached the training ground, the pair stopped walking. Naruto's eyes darted around the training ground looking for places to trap Kakashi. After a moment, he felt Jiraiya move away.

"Going somewhere," asked the blonde without looking toward his master.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"I don't want to distract you. Kakashi is going to be a challenge for the two of you," explained the sannin.

"You sure about that?" asked the young ninja turning toward his master with a cocky smirk.

Jiraiya turned and looked toward his student with an equally cocky smirk.

"Yes."

Jiraiya turned and struted into the woods. Naruto scowled. He knew his godfather was correct. Despite all his hard work he wasn't on Kakashi's level. Unless Sakura was even more amazing than he hoped, they were going to have a hard time passing this test. Assuming Kakashi was going nearly full strength was the only safe bet. It was better to prepare for an enemy as his best and find him at less than his best. The opposite would lead to disaster.

Naruto continued to look around the training ground laying out his plans. He would need Sakura's help. He didn't want to trap the field before the fight. It would be allowed but he didn't want to fight that way. His mistress would not approve of this choice but this was Team 7 and he had to do things a certain way. It was also about keeping some of his secrets. If he showed all his skills it would give away his legacy. He wasn't ready to be known as his father's son.

After walking the field Naruto moved to the middle of the field and sat down. He focused on the things he knew about Kakashi. Taijutsu and ninjutsu were not his concern. He improved on both fronts during his training but genjutsu was still a problem for him. Kakashi could trap him in a fantasy and he would become an unintended ally for his enemy.

In this state, Naruto could feel Sakura approaching. He heard her land.

"Maybe things have changed. A silently mediating Naruto without being forced to do it," she teased.

Naruto smiled.

"It helps me focus and we both know I need to focus more," he replied in a light tone.

He rose to his feet and looked at Sakura. She was dressed for combat. He had to admit she was beautiful. Her look turned to a glare after a moment. He felt something in his mind snap and he looked away.

"I see you picked up some things from Jiraiya," she growled.

Naruto sighed.

"It's not like that," he said.

The rosette quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get me wrong, you are very beautiful," he started which didn't seem to impress her. "I have been working on a plan."

Sakura's eyebrow didn't move nor did her arms. Naruto turned to the field and started to point out features in his plan.

"This looks interesting," said a familiar voice.

Naruto's heart fell. Of course, Kakashi was spying on them. The blonde turned to his sensei.

"Laying out a plan is a wise move," said the elder ninja.

Kakashi clapped his hands.

"I'm glad to see you are thinking ahead, Naruto."

The blonde looked to Sakura. She looked a little impressed.

"Well, let's make this test a bit more impromptu."

Kakashi pulled back his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"Get ready," said the copy ninja.

Sakura dropped into a stance.

"Set."

Naruto jumped to try to pin Kakashi between the teens.

"Go," said the copy ninja as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The teen ninja exchanged a look of disappointment. Naruto noticed Sakura looking around for a moment before raising her fist. He was confused until her fist hit the ground. He barely jumped in time to get above the crumbling earth.

If he crossed her, she would kill him. Better keep the comments on her beauty to himself and looking at her too long to a minimum. Kakashi shot from the ground and landed on piece of broken earth facing toward Sakura.

Naruto couldn't pass up the chance and pull shuriken. He let the weapons fly but they impact the ground. Kakashi bounced from tree to tree trying to pepper Sakura with shuriken. Naruto pulled kunai and tried to get ahead of Kakashi but the Jonin was too skilled.

"Well," muttered the blonde as he crossed his fingers.

He pushed chakra into the seal distributing it into the clones. The clone army engaged Kakashi distracting him from Sakura. The rosette joined the fray with the clones. A few clones turned into her to keep Kakashi off guard. While the clones were defeated the original worked on a seal. It was basic but effective if he could get Kakashi in the trap. Naruto dropped from the trees and engaged Kakashi. The copy ninja dodged and blocked his attacks as Naruto intended. The blonde jumped back and formed a hand seal. Kakashi dropped to his knees. Sakura landed next to the blonde.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Kakashi tried to form a hand sign but Naruto poured more chakra into the seal and Kakashi's hands hit the ground. Kakashi laughed.

"So, a test of chakra and skill," said Kakashi in a strained voice.

"Sakura, get the bells," ground out Naruto.

Sakura approached the copy ninja carefully. She reached for the bells when he grabbed her hand. The rosette dropped to her knees. She was in the trap now.

Naruto cursed and released the seal. Kakashi rose quickly and jumped to a tree. He was catching his breath. The blonde couldn't use the seal again as Sakura was touched by it.

"What was that?" asked Sakura rising to her feet.

"Mass seal," said the blonde with his eyes focused on Kakashi.

Sakura grunted.

"Be more careful with it," she groused.

Kakashi formed hand signs an instant before a fireball shot toward the pair. Naruto moved toward Sakura as she was reaching for him. The pair flew to the left of the fireball landing next to each other. The pair separated quickly and ducked behind trees. The sound of rushing water caused Naruto to jump to the trees. Sakura landed in the tree next to him.

"He's serious now," she yelled to be heard over the torrent of water.

Naruto nodded. They needed a plan. Naruto tried to think of Kakashi's weakness but nothing came to mind.

"Firestyle: Great fire ball," said a familiar voice.

Naruto reacted without thinking and pulled a scroll. He threw the scroll open and put it in his mouth. He focused his chakra on the scroll. He heard Sakura call his name but he didn't move.

The heat of the fireball was too close as the seal activated and Naruto felt his skin start to burn. Luckily the seal engaged and the characters jumped from the scroll and captured the fireball drawing it into the paper. The scroll dropped from Naruto's mouth. His face and hands were burned to point of charring. He muttered a curse.

He felt Sakura land next to him but as she moved toward him a kunai hit the branch between them.

"He's hurt," she roared at Kakashi.

Their sensei pulled shuriken and threw them at the pair forcing them further apart.

"I won't quit," thought the blonde.

Sakura was trying to move toward him again but Kakashi forced them apart again with kunai. He was worried about them working together. They were hardly a match for him. As the pain became overwhelming a crazy idea raced through his mind. Naruto jumped back as Sakura moved into a position to protect him. She engaged Kakashi but she didn't stand a chance alone. With all his remaining strength, Naruto formed a handsign. He had to remember her appearance from that stupid book. In a cloud of smoke, Naruto transformed into the woman that starred in Kakashi's favorite books. The teen whistled despite the pain of his badly burned skin. It was enough. Kakashi lost focus for a second which was enough for Sakura grab the bells. The rosette jumped back and landed next to Naruto. As Sakura landed, Naruto released the transformation jutsu. Her focus remained on their sensei. The gray haired man sighed and reached to this headband. He lowered it over his sharingan eye.

"Well done. You pass," he said in a bit of a sheepish voice.

Naruto felt his mind let go of consciousness to the sound of Sakura calling his name.

A warm feeling spread over the blonde as his heavy eyes grew light enough to open. He looked up to see pale skin framed in pink hair. He tried to smile but his face felt strange.

"Lie still," groused his teammate.

The warm feeling moved to his arms. The urge to itch his face was growing overwhelming but if he moved Sakura would be angry and that would be much worse than any itch. After several moments, Sakura moved back and took in a deep breath.

"How is he?" asked the Hokage.

Sakura looked toward the voice.

"He's going to be fine. Third degree burns on his face and back of his hands," she replied. "I have repaired the damage but he needs to rest."

Naruto sat up without anyone complaining. Tsunade and Shizune were standing next to Kakashi. Shizune looked worried. Naruto moved to his knees but his strength hadn't returned.

"Sit," commanded Sakura.

Naruto wasn't moving despite his desire to do so. Even if wanted to defy Sakura, it seemed his body was still healing. A slight amount of the nine-tails chakra was in his body. It would be a matter of a few moments before his strength returned enough to stand.

Tsunade was looking at the teens with her best Hokage face.

"The test went well enough. I am pleased with your progress. Both of you clearly have more to contribute. So based upon these results, I am disbanding Team 7," she said authoriatively.

"What?" shot from Naruto's mouth.

Tsunade glared at him for a moment.

"Instead, you will be Team Kakashi," she finished.

The younger blonde smiled.

"Remember, it is unusual for a genin to be on a named squad," she continued.

"A genin, Lady Hokage?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smirked.  
>"Yes, A genin. Sakura stands a chunin."<p>

The blonde felt his heart fall. It was logical that she would take the exam again. In his deepest dreams they would take the exam together. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I am trusting you to behave as a chunin until you formally attain that rank Naruto. If I find that trust misplaced, I will assign you to a team of genin."

Naruto lowered his head.

"Thank you for the confidence, Lady Hokage," he replied with less than his usual energy.

"Now. Get some rest. I will assign a mission when Naruto is recovered," commanded the Hokage.

She turned without another word and walked into the forest. Shizune followed the Hokage looking over her shoulder at Naruto. A clapping sound drew Naruto's attention. Jiraiya was sitting on a tree branch.

"Good job," he said before slipping off the branch and landing near the teens. "I wouldn't have used as fire sealing technique but you know that now."

Naruto fought to his feet which took more effort than it should have.

"You should rest," instructed Sakura.

Naruto looked toward her.

"Thank you for healing me. I'm feeling much better," he said sincerely.

A worried look remained on her face. Jiraiya provided some feedback on the test before he offered to take Naruto to dinner. Sakura left with Kakashi leaving only master and student on the training ground.

Jiraiya walked over and collected the scroll with the fireball sealed in it. He rolled up the scroll and tossed it to Naruto. The blonde man caught the scroll deftly before putting it back in weapon's pouch.

"Let's go get some food," said the sanin gesturing toward the village.

Naruto nodded and the pair walked back to the village.

* * *

><p>Well, another chapter complete. Hope you enjoyed the first Team Kakashi training session.<p> 


End file.
